1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inrush current limiting circuit and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, in most electronic devices, in order to avoid surge voltage provided to a load, there are a plurality of large capacitors connected in parallel to an external power source. However, when the electronic devices are powered on initially, the large capacitors are shorted instantaneously. Thus, an inrush current is generated, which can damage elements of the electronic devices.